Lost Trip
First Encounters During the X War The unknowns meet the Xiamen during the X War, do not know why they come here and assume they have the same purpose to serve and same reason to come. They happened to face X while Zemo battled Evilyzer when Stoureky freed from the Cape, the one who is readying to kill Argon. This surprised them to see a villain saving Argon's life and somehow merging with a cape into either a Scoudrel or Shroud. Stoureky joins the Firstrate Xia Unexpectedly, Stoureky joins the Firstrate Xia by searching for her teammates--the Lost Trip. When Eritrea and Zeneca fought, Zeneca seemingly successfully almost maimed Eritea and is interrupted by an electricified field around Stourkey, causing Zeneca to think Stourkey is trying to save Eritrea and threatening Zenenca closer. Stoureky tells Zeneca that she has no idea why her powers is acting wildly out of control and informs her that she has not been like this and her first time lost of control. Zeneca tells her that she can kill her. Stoureky retorts Zeneca that she tried killing her and failed. Zenenca tried too many different ways to kill her, but failed. Eritrea is shocked to see how angry Stourkey insults Zeneca that Zenenca needs to grow up and know that she is trying to reduce. Eritrea stops Zeneca by telling her that this whole thing makes sense for her to see why Zeneca finds a way to hurt her because she wants to get the title of the warrior. Zeneca tells Eritrea it wasn't what she wants and reminds that Eritrea steals the whole warrior tribe in which she hasn't been in and just met. Those warrior clan likes her, but not Zeneca. Salerno the Watcher "What's happening to you, my dear friend, Koyle", Stoureky exclaims in confusion. Koyle explains that she is facing her own life when she experiences the Firstrate Xia event and starts realizing that she is unable to reverse the things what she wanted to stay like this. She learnt that she lost all the Koli inside of her all because she had to face the Koli Warrior and her warrior clan in the warrior race called the Koli. She is the one who successfully cleans the Koli mark and curse with the Koli warriors because she is saved by other Koli, either Lucy or Becca, the one who beat all the Koli warriors and defeat the Koli Warrior. Alpha Is Raised By the Godparents Alpha is the one who first raised by the powerful god-beings Godfather and Godmother, the ones who protect him from being destroyed by the mystery evil. The mystery evil tells an alpha baby that he always wanted to kill him no matter what it takes and decides to get over with it. However, he learns that he has been tricked by the evil force. He decides to take him to safety and leave a message for the Godparents. Lost Trip I Argon, Dernys, Dub, Gorer, Koala, and Stoureky Lost Trip II Argon, Dernys, Dub, Gorer, Koala, Stoureky, Theb, Gayheart, Snyder, Penance, Draco, and Reky Lost Trip III Argon, Dernys, Dub, Gorer, Koala, Stoureky, Theb, Gayheart, Reky, Prise II, Xeter, Dragnet, Drago, and Omega II Lost Trip IV Argon, Dernys, Dub, Gorer, Koala, Stoureky, Theb, Gayheart, Omega II Lost Trip V Argon, Dernys, Dub, Gorer, Stoureky, Koala, Theb, Omega II, Vady, and Yall Category:Team Category:1990 Fairview Comics Team